Innocence of a Child
by SassyAngel
Summary: Notice how nobody writes about Gen Fu's granddaughter? Well, here's a story how much a little girl's love for her grandfather stays with her until...anyway, R


Innocence of a Child  
  
~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own DOA2, only Cho and Stephanie, and they're only in this story.  
  
"Mommy?" Cho turned around, horrified to see her sick little girl out of bed.  
  
"Stephanie! What are you doing out of bed?" Cho scolded, scooping up the frail little girl who was about 7 years old and carried her off to bed. Stephanie sniffled, clutching her mom's shirt, trying to figure out why mommy was so upset. Grandpa had always let her wander around the house. With another sniffle, Stephanie began to wail softly. She buried her face into her mother's dress, soaking it in her distress. Cho noticed immediately, and tried to soothe the sobbing child. "Oh Stephanie, what's wrong with you?" Cho said, rocking the child as she neared her daughter's room.  
  
"When's Grandpa gonna be home mommy? I miss him." Stephanie sobbed, and Cho tried to comfort the crying girl. She too, missed her father, and he had courageously decided to enter that horrible Dead or Alive tournament in hopes of winning money to cure his beloved Granddaughter. Gently, she settled her daughter on her bed, tucking her in as her little angel stared up at her with big innocent blue eyes. It almost hurt to see how much pain her little girl was going through, and she couldn't begin to fathom how deep her love for her father went. Cho's father, Gen Fu, was always close to her little baby Stephanie, always taking her for walks and giving her piggy backs along the road and tossing her up in the air, even if he wasn't as young as he used to be. Stephanie was born right after her husband was killed in a tournament, earning much scolding from Cho when Gen Fu announced he was going to enter. With a small sigh, Kimberly tucked a stray lock of brown hair from Stephanie's sweaty forehead, trying to wipe away the memories.  
  
"Grandpa's gone to get your medicine sweetie, he's coming back soon." Cho said soothingly, and her daughter seemed to accept that, because she drifted off to a fitful night sleep. Cho sighed, getting up and leaving the room, one last glance at her sleeping daughter. With a small tear escaping her eye, she turned away, wondering why fate had decided her daughter had to be the one to catch the deadly disease. Doctor's said that they didn't know what it was, but Cho and Gen Fu were sure they were just too afraid to treat it. Worthless doctors. Cho sighed again, walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Stephanie opened an eye as soon as she was sure her mother was out of the room. With a small squeal of joy, Stephanie got up, her small legs not yet reaching the wooden floor. With a small grunt, Stephanie swung her legs and landed softly on the cold floor. With a smirk on her petite face, Stephanie jumped up, trying to smack open the knob that locked her in her room, or right now, prison. With a creak, the door slid open, letting Stephanie free. Peaking her head out in the hall, Stephanie let out a silent whoop of joy, scurrying down the wooden hall of her Grandpa's dojo to the little fish pond that her Grandpa and her had built just before he had vanished mysteriously. Going as fast as her little legs would take her, which wasn't very fast, Stephanie finally reached the pond, utter joy written on her face, expecting to see her Grandfather. But the look fell when she didn't see the familiar dignified posture her Grandfather always was in. With a small sob, Stephanie neared the fishpond, sniffling.  
  
"Grandpa?" she asked cutely, wiping her tears on her sleeve. Grandpa had always said he'd be there. Where was he now? She wasn't stupid, she knew that she had a disease, but couldn't comprehend why it upset her mommy and Grandpa so much. Maybe it was something she did? "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to be so bad." Stephanie sniffled, looking around desperately for her Grandpa, and even her mommy, even though she knew she'd get a scolding. As if feeling her pain, rain began to fall from the heavens, and Stephanie smiled in a way, only a little girl could. With innocence and carefree nature, Stephanie smiled, dancing around in the rain like her Grandpa used to do with her. She giggled, remembering her dignified Grandfather would dance in the rain with her, chuckling along with her. She remembered how mommy would watch from the sidelines, and often joining them when Stephanie would tug at her dress, giggling happily. It was some of those times that Stephanie would treasure forever in her heart. With a small squeal, she slipped, sliding into the mud, landing right in front of the fishpond. Getting up slowly, she stared into the pond, and the fish that she and her Grandpa had named, Po Po, swam up, opening and closing his fishy mouth in a cute way. Stephanie smiled, remembering the day her Grandfather had given her the small fish, now the biggest in the bunch. Suddenly, a clash of thunder made Stephanie's head snap up, and the first thing she saw was the huge wooden gates that she had never been allowed to go out of swinging open. The same ones that Grandpa had been 'eaten' up by. Being a curious seven year old, Stephanie picked herself up, walking slowly to the gates, and reached the gates, slowly walking out. The streets were empty, rain beating down on them, as Stephanie's eyes widened in curiosity. With a small sigh, Stephanie continued down the street, remembering the time when Grandpa had taken her to the park. Maybe he'd be waiting there…with a childish squeal of delight, Stephanie ran forward, trying to find the park, twisting and turning, and after what seemed like hours, Stephanie gave up, knowing she was lost. Doing the only thing a seven year old could do, she started a wail, and ear-piercing shriek that pierced through the neighborhood. It seemed that this was a natural occurrence, because nobody came. After running out of tears, Stephanie tried to turn back, but got even more helplessly lost. Stephanie knew she was getting tired, being extra weak since her disease took over her. With a small groan, Stephanie stopped at an alleyway, crawling into a box, trying to escape the now cold rain. It seemed that the happy rain she danced in was now replaced by this angry bitter one. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Rain was pouring down as Gen Fu walked down the narrow streets, the only thought keeping his tired stiff legs moving again was the thought of seeing his beloved granddaughter. Hopefully he wasn't too late. Deciding to take a short cut through an alleyway. A movement in a box caught his eye, and curious, he bent over.  
  
"Stephanie?" he yelped in shock, and the little girl opened one shiny blue eye.  
  
"Grandpa!" she exclaimed weakly, going into another fit of coughing. Suddenly concerned, Gen Fu scooped up his granddaughter, rushing her to the nearest hospital.  
  
"Is she going be alright?" Gen Fu asked worriedly, trying to soothe a sobbing Cho, who was blaming herself for her daughter's current condition. The doctor sighed, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it seems that she's caught a high fever, and AIDs doesn't seem to be helping. I'm sorry, it seems that there's nothing we can do." The doctor said sadly. He hated to see little children like Stephanie die, and hated having to tell the families that their loved ones were going to pass away. It was one of the most horrible feelings in the world.  
  
"Can't you do something? I'll pay anything! What's your price?" Gen Fu asked desperately, and the doctor shook his head, and Gen Fu bowed his in defeat. "Can we, at least see her?" Gen Fu asked softly, and the doctor nodded, ushering them into a small room. Stephanie looked absolutely horrible, hooked up to all those machines, heck, she looked about to die, even though Gen Fu wouldn't believe it. Stephanie's eyes weakly fluttered open as Gen Fu tenderly stroked her soft cheek.  
  
"Grandpa, you finally came." Stephanie said weakly, and Gen Fu nodded, tears streaming down his worn face. With a trembling hand, she wiped away the tears, a small smile on her face. "Don't worry Grandpa, mommy says I'll go to heaven, and I'll be able to watch over you. Don't be sad, mommy, Grandpa." Stephanie said, her voice getting dangerously low as she struggled against the sickness that plagued her tiny body. Cho let out a weak sob, trying hard to appear strong for her little girl, but she knew as well as Stephanie.  
  
"You're right, I'm silly old Grandpa to cry. Just remember we love you sweetie." Gen Fu said softly, stroking the child's brown tresses, as the little girl giggled softly.  
  
"Mommy… Grandpa…I love you… nighty night." Stephanie said, giving Gen Fu's weathered cheek another stroke before falling limply to her sides, her big innocent eyes closing as she breathed her last. With a sob, Cho fell to the floor, crying out her grief, while Gen Fu stood, saying nothing. In the end, his little light of his life was dead, gone and he couldn't save her. His fist tightened on the check, made out to one Gen Fu, and as he walked out the door, he threw it in the trash. It was no use to him anymore.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ I hope this made a difference, I mean, I noticed no one talks about Gen Fu's granddaughter, and I thought this would be sweet. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend, Dark Angel of Death, also know as Stephanie, my other half. Anyway, hoped you liked this, and please R&R! 


End file.
